1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module connector in which a module body such as a memory module or a camera module is firmly fitted.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of cellular mobile phones or the likes, a lot of additional functions such as taking pictures etc. are added to the mobile phones or the likes. In order to achieve functions such as taking pictures etc., camera modules are furnished to the mobile phones or the likes in virtue of module connectors.
Generally, a camera module comprises a substantially cubic body portion and a columnar head portion extending from the body portion. Correspondingly, a modular connector for receiving the camera module usually includes an insulative housing, which defines a chamber for accommodating the body portion of the camera module, a plurality of terminals disposed in the housing for being electrically connected to the camera module, and a shell enclosing both the housing and the camera module received in the housing and defining a through hole for allowing the head portion of the camera module to protrude therefrom. A conventional module connector as shown in FIG. 1 is such a module connector, in which the shell 6 thereof is provided with a number of resilient arms 62 for elastically pressing the camera module 7 to connect with the terminals 9 and securing the camera module 7 in the housing 8. The resilient arm 62 is integrally torn from an upper wall 61 of the shell 6 with a free end thereof extending inwards to abut on the body portion 71 of the camera module 7 to urge it towards the terminals 9.
However, as there is no stop device, once the shell 6 which is downwardly assembled to the housing 8 suffers an excessive force during assembly, the resilient arms 44 will be over-pressed by the camera module 5, which may result in resilience loss of the resilient arms 44.
Hence, an improved module connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.